


Not All That is Sweet is Made of Sugar

by transmasc_mothboy



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types, Original Work, Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Trigger Warning; Gore, Trigger warning; blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmasc_mothboy/pseuds/transmasc_mothboy
Summary: A horrifying spin on Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. This depicts how Willy Wonka gains the factory. (Note: not ENTIRELY canon, there is some things different than what's in the book and movies)Not complete, but I'll update it as I go along!Also; There's going to be quite a bit of Cold War context, due to the setting of the 1960s, it's not going to be completely accurate to how the Cold War is but I hope you guys enjoy!
Relationships: Cordelia/Jonathan, Lois/Hazel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Golden Ticket

chapter1  
He couldn’t believe it. He was actually going to Robbie Rose’s chocolate factory. Robbie Rose, of course, was the greatest chocolatier in the world. And his factory was set right here, in Britian. Mr. Rose chose to put seven tickets in seven bars of his famous chocolate, and sent them out around the globe. It just so happened to be that he, Willy Wonka, got a golden ticket. Willy stared at the ticket in amazement. He was in the candy store a few blocks from his little house, where he lived with his mother, father, and little brother, Danny. Willy took the ticket, hid it in his pocket, and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. People crowded around the boy, trying to buy the ticket or just take it off him. Like any kid, he declined every offer, keeping his head down.  
“Willy! Honey, where are you?” It was his mum. Will grinned, still running as fast as he could until he ran into him mum, hugging her. The woman smiled down at her son, pleased to see him in good spirits. “Mummy! Look what I found!” Willy’s grin grew wider as he showed his mum the ticket. His mother’s eyes widened in shock. “Let’s go bring the good news to your father. I’m sure he’s had a long day.” Will’s mother led him into their little home, where his father sat, reading a newspaper.  
“Jonathan, love, William has found one of those tickets that the news has been going on about.” Jon took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, then taking the ticket from Willy. “Son, go sell it. I’m not having you become a chocolatier. My own son, the son of a dentist, a chocolatier?” Jonathan laughed. “Go show your grandpa if you want to.” Willy took the ticket back from his father and walked over to his grandfather, who was sitting in a recliner, doing a crossword.  
“Look at what I got, Papa!” Willy smiled widely, his grandfather taking the ticket. “A ticket? To Robbie Rose’s factory? Why, Willy boy, this is a once in a lifetime chance! Your mother or I will take you, kiddo!” William jumped up and down excitedly, taking the ticket back from his grandfather before running up to his mother. She smiled down at her son, picking him up and placing him on the couch with her and her husband.  
“Cordelia, love, are we in agreement that William is not going to Rose’s factory?” Jon looked his wife in the eye, a steely look upon his squarelike face. Cordelia shook her head, looking down at her small hands, balled into fists as they rested on her skirt. “No. I think William should go.” Jonathan scowled. The man got up and took a deep breath. “Fine. I’m going to go out for a smoke. I’ll be back.”  
Cordelia winced at her husband’s words. She hated seeing him so miserable, but she knew that this would be good for her son. She somehow just… knew. Cordelia cleared her throat and straightened her skirt, soon getting off the couch. “William, dear, can I please see the ticket again?” Willy ran up to his mum, giving her the ticket. “So I’m going, Mummy?” He asked, eyes wide with anticipation.  
Cordelia smiled at her son and nodded. William cheered, excited to go to Mr. Rose’s factory. She looked down at Willy’s ticket, her eyes widening in surprise. “Honey, did you know it’s tomorrow? The trip to Mr. Rose’s factory, I mean.” Cordelia smiled pleasantly at her son, who grinned gleefully back.  
“I’m so excited, Mummy!” He chirped, going to tell Danny the news. William’s little brother, Danny, was upstairs playing with his little toy firetruck. Will rushed up to his brother, who looked up at him with an innocent smile. “Hewo Willy!”  
Willy smiled at his four year old brother. “Hey Danny, I’m going to the chocolate factory with Mummy!” Danny’s eyes widened. “Really?! Woowie! Dat’s so cool!” He cheered, delighted for his older brother. Will smiled again, running off to his room. He pulled out his favorite coat and t-shirt, then rushing back down the stairs to find his favorite pair of boots.


	2. The Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willy Wonka and his mother go to the entrance of the factory.

Today was the day. Today Willy and his mother went to Robbie Rose’s factory. William woke up to the smell of blueberry muffins. Cordelia made amazing muffins. William rushed down the stairs to see his family all in the kitchen.

“Go get dressed, honey, your muffins will be waiting for you when you’re done, okay?” Cordelia smiled at William before he rushed off. “Remember to wait to brush your teeth until you’re finished breakfast!” She called after him. Will didn’t hear her, he was already in his room slipping on his clothes. The boy was teeming with excitement, brushing his unruly hair before running back down the stairs to eat his muffins. Will always loved his mum’s muffins. She always had just enough blueberries in them, or if he was lucky, tons of chocolate chips. Cordelia made her heavenly muffins, (which caused Jonathan to try to convince her to try opening a bakery several times), every Saturday. This just so happened to be a very special Saturday. The boy finished his muffins rather quickly and rushed upstairs again to brush his teeth. His father came up to shave, ruffling William’s hair affectionately as he walked by.

“I’m going to change so we can get going, alright, Will?” Cordelia called to Willy, who was already at the front door, waiting for his mum. It took a few minutes for Cordelia to get herself situated. Will had watched his mother put on her makeup once, but he never understood why girls needed it. William continued to ponder the reason makeup was so important for a bit. It got to the point where the poor boy was completely zoned out.

“William, honey, we got to go!” Cordelia slipped on her heels and took her son’s hand. Will look up at his mum, smiling. “Let’s go!” The pair slipped into a taxi which took them directly to the entrance to the factory. It was already terribly crowded there. Cordelia pushed her way through the crowd to get to the entrance, where the other six children and their parents awaited the arrival of Mr. Rose.


	3. Robbie Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie Rose greets the parents and kids.

Willy looked around. He saw a little girl, a bit younger than him, who wore a red and black dress, a fluffy grey coat and little red heels with white socks going up to her knees. Willy realized she had a rose in her hair when he saw her fixing it before continuing to hold hands with the man next to her, who he assumed was her dad. Willy continued to scan the area, looking over at a blond boy who was grasping his mum’s hand so tightly Willy was certain that her hand was white under the gloves she wore. He then looked at a woman and her son, who was with another woman. The boy looked up at his mum and jumped up and down excitedly. One of the women was holding the other affectionately, as if they were a couple. Willy thought about pointing it out to his mum, but figured it’d be best to just not say anything.  
“Why hello!” Exclaimed a man to Cordelia. Will looked at the little blonde girl with bright green eyes with him. I’m Petru, meet my lovely daughter Anais.” The little girl smiled and waved.  
“Hi! Jemmapelle Annie. Who’re you?” The girl was wearing a yellow blouse with a pink sweater vest and skirt as well as little white sneakers and a bow to match the outfit.  
“Hello indeed. My name is Cordelia, and this is my son, William.” Willy waved at Petru and Annie. “Call me Willy!” He and his mother both smiled politely. “What does ‘jemmapelle’ mean?” He asked, looking up at Petru and then back at Anais. The girl giggled. “It’s French.”  
The group turned to see an older, dark haired man dressed in all red doing a little dance towards the door. The man got to the door just as it opened, where he somersaulted over to the group, causing everyone to laugh and cheer. “Good day, ladies and gentleman of all countries and continents! I am the great Robbie Rose, opening up my factory to seven very special children and their parents.” The man smiled, straightening out his suit before heading to the redheaded boy and his mum. “I’m going to be coming over to each parent in the middle to collect the golden tickets!”  
“Hi! I’m Braith! Braith Sakit!” The boy jumped up and down some more, causing Mr. Rose to look at the child, concerned. Robbie turned to Braith’s mum. “And who may you be, ma’am?”  
The woman smiled. “Lois Sakit, I’m his mother. This is our family friend, Hazel Cohen.” Hazel smiled and nodded. “Family friend? Only parents and family are allowed here.” Lois scratched the back of her head. “Well Braith’s a lot to handle, and she’s just like another mum to him.”  
Robbie Rose shrugged. “Alright then. The more the merrier! May I have your ticket as confirmation? I don’t want any child getting in here who doesn’t belong.” Braith handed the man his ticket and Rose headed off to an African family.  
“Hello, ma’am, you’re one of the parents to the seven lucky children here today, I presume?” Rose tipped his hat and the woman nodded. “I’m Adaeze Livre, this is my son Kayin.” Kayin smiled shyly and waved. “Hey, kid! Can I please have your ticket?” Kayin nodded and handed Robbie his ticket.  
Rose then walked up to the blonde boy and his fancy-looking mother. “Oh what a pleasure it is to meet you, Mr. Rose! My name is Esther Verdobren, this is my son Bartram. Call him Bart.” Mr. Rose smiled awkwardly at both Esther and Bart, shaking Esther’s hand, then collecting the ticket from Bart.  
The girl Willy first saw and her dad both bowed, Rose bowing back. “Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Tensai. Who is this fine young lady?” Robbie gestured to the girl. “This is Sakurako, Mr. Rose. Here’s our ticket.” Rose thanked Tensai and Sakurako before approaching another man and his son.  
“Hey, mister! Name’s John Knochen, call me Jax! This is my wonderful son, Tommy!” Mr. Rose grinned. “Nice to meet you, Jax, you as well Tommy. Ticket please?” Jax handed Robbie his ticket. Robbie then proceeded to head to Petru to receive their ticket, and finally, to Willy and Cordelia.  
“Hello, ma’am. Pleasure to meet you.” Mr. Rose tipped his hat again. “Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Rose. My name is Cordelia, this is my son William.” Cordelia and Will both smiled. “Willy, my boy! Where’s that ticket? Hand it over and we can get going right away, alright bud?” Mr. Rose smiled a toothy smile at William, who handed over his ticket.  
“Right! This way, folks!”


	4. The Hallways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose takes the group through hallways to the Chocolate Room.

Robbie Rose led the group to a hallway. At the end of the hallway was an elevator, painted to blend in with the Victorianesque walls. The walls looked to be made of a beautiful marble. Willy looked around, taking a deep breath in. It smelled like… white chocolate?  
“This is the marble room.” Rose turned around to face the group. “It smells like white chocolate because everything in here is white chocolate. Take a bite if you wish.” Everyone turned to the walls and pillars and began to take small bites out of the room. Willy wrapped his little jaw around a pillar to his left and took a bite. Indeed, it was made of white chocolate. Cordelia smiled and took a handful of chocolate, politely eating away.  
Robbie Rose spun back around and marched towards the elevator. “This way, folks!” Everyone continued to walk towards the elevator, some licking the leftover chocolate off their fingers. Everyone quickly crowded into the elevator, the door closing behind them. A few minutes of silence passed before Petru finally spoke up.  
“Monsieur Rose, why isn’t the elevator moving? Can we get out of here?” Petru continued to ask questions until the elevator door opened again to a different hallway, with a giant piece of parchment.  
“This way, everyone.” Robbie motioned for everyone to follow, so everyone did. Willy looked around, with wide eyes. The piece of parchment had seven places to sign, and twenty eight hand-like hooks. Rose stopped right the group in front of the hooks, which grabbed everyone’s hats and coats. “Now could I please have the children sign?” The parents looked at Mr. Rose in confusion.  
“Mon ami, the children? My daughter isn’t signing that!” Petru whisper screamed and grabbed Anais's shoulders. Annie looked up at him, a little bewildered by her father's tone.  
“Well then she’s not going inside the factory.” Rose shrugged and readjusted his hat. Petru sighed and let goe of his daughter. Each child ran up and signed their names on the line. Willy was the last to sign, writing “Willy Wonka” in big cursive letters.  
“Onwards!” Mr. Rose cheerily pointed his cane to a dark brown wooden door. Robbie opened the door, which opened to a hallway with a smaller identical door on the other end of it. Rose motioned for everyone to follow him again, beginning to hunch over as they all neared the door.  
“This way, everyone!” Rose opened the small door to reveal a sugary paradise. One by one, everyone fit through the door, gazing in amazement at the scenery around them. “This, ladies and gents, is the chocolate room.”


	5. The Chocolate Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group enters the Chocolate Room, where the first series of disturbing events occur.

Will couldn’t believe his eyes. Around him was a literal sweet paradise. Tommy began to run off, but Mr. Rose stopped him with his cane. “Patience, child.” He mused as he continued to strut down the stairs.  
Rose stopped just at the end of the stairs before turning around. “Everything in this room is edible. Including me! But, children, that’s frowned upon; and I can’t give you my factory if you eat me.” Robbie and the group approached the end of the stairs, all the children about to trample Rose in excitement.  
“Have as much as you wish.” Rose stepped back, allowing the kids and parents to run about, cracking open candy fruits to reveal sweet jellies, scooping whipped cream from the spots on giant toadstools, drinking from tea daffodils. Willy ran up to Anais, who was eating shortbread cookie cobblestone.  
“Willy, mon ami, try the cookies! They taste just like ones we’d find in the farmer’s market back in France!”Annie called to Will, handing him a cookie. Willy took the cookie and bit into it. It was soft and buttery, like a normal shortbread cookie, with just a hint of what William thought was lemon. 

Then Will heard screaming. 

Caught off guard, Will turned to face where the screaming was coming from. There was Tommy, a bone protruding from his left leg. Blood was pouring from his gaping wound, coating the cookie cobblestone in a big, red and sticky coating. Willy resisted the urge to vomit as he ran for his mum. Meanwhile, Cordelia was sipping tea from a daffodil, enjoying the pleasant scenery. William ran up to her, panicked and pale.  
“Mummy, Tommy’s really hurt!” Will tugged at his mother’s arm, dragging her to the gastly sight. Upon laying her eyes on the scene before her, Cordelia stood, frozen in horror. Tommy was still sobbing, clutching his leg in fear. Rose was nowhere to be seen, despite Jax calling for Rose to ‘get his ass over here’. Jax was holding his son, trying to comfort the injured boy. After a few minutes, the crying stopped. Tommy laid still, pale and lifeless. Jax continued to try to comfort his son in denial of his death. Mr. Rose finally re-emerged from hiding, raising his eyebrows at the gory sight of the dead boy.  
“Well that’s rather ugly. My employees will take care of it.” Rose snapped his fingers and a few men dressed in dirty white shirts and overalls carrying a stretcher picked up the boy and carried him away. Robbie stopped one of the workers and whispered something in his ear. The man nodded, and led Jax away from the scene.  
“Well anyways,” Rose started, pausing to allow everyone to hear a gunshot in the distance, “Let’s go for a boat ride, shall we?” The man smiled, his smile growing slightly eerie.


	6. The Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boat ride to the Cream Room.

Willy could hardly believe that Tommy had just died in front of his eyes. Cordelia couldn’t believe it herself. Everyone silently loaded onto a big steamboat, the air growing heavy. After a few minutes, Yutaka Tensai finally broke the silence. “Good riddance. Damned American.” Everyone turned to look at Yutaka and Sakurako, who both just shrugged. “Good riddance indeed. We didn’t need any of their troubles in our little paradise.”  
Now everyone was looking at Rose, some with looks of horror, others nodding in agreement. “How could you say that? Mon ami, you murdered that boy and his father!” Petru stood up suddenly, rocking the boat. Robbie turned around to look at Petru. “No, mon cher ami, I didn’t. I didn’t murder the boy’s father, either. Now take a seat, I don’t want anyone contaminating my chocolate river.” Petru sat back down, infuriated. Anais patted her father’s leg in attempts to comfort him. “It’s okay Papa. We’ll find a way out and tell everybody how crazy this man is.” She whispered, looking up at her dad with a small smile. Petru smiled back at his daughter before continuing to gaze at the scene around him. Willy just stared at the back of Rose’s head, expecting him to turn around and say something to lighten the mood. That, of course, didn’t happen. Everyone continued to sit quietly, listening to the churning of the river, Rose humming a little tune. Cordelia, recognizing the tune, sang along. “Run, rabbit, run, rabbit, run run run. Don’t be afraid of the farmer’s gun.”  
Rose turned around with a gleeful look upon his face. “You know that song as well?” Cordelia nodded, a pleasant, yet slightly fearful expression upon her face. “Yes, my husband started singing that song when he came back from the war effort.” Rose nodded thoughtfully. “I served during the war as well. What did your husband do during the war?”  
Cordelia smiled. “My husband was an army medic stationed at the base by the docks.” Robbie Rose nodded again, smiling pleasantly. “I was in the 45th regiment.” Cordelia nodded. “You survived V-Day?” She asked, beginning to wrap her arm around her son’s shoulders.  
“Indeed I did.” Rose stated, his tone going from pleasant to cold and distant. “I turned out fine, however. Unlike some others.” Cordelia nodded solemnly. “Ooh, here we are! The cream room!” Robbie cheered, using his cane to point to a sign. “Chocolate cream… Hair cream?” Bartram asked, confused. “Yes, hair cream. That’s how you get these curls.” Robbie flaunted his hair. Esther nodded approvingly. "In we go!"


End file.
